Tara du Rone
Tara du Rone (née Thornton) is a character in "The Southern Vampire Mysteries". She is first introduced in the second book, ''Living Dead in Dallas'', and has appeared in every novel since in either a minor or reasonably prominent capacity. She is one of the few characters that series' protagonist Sookie Stackhouse considers a best friend. Biography Background In the novels, not much information is given about Tara's family, except for the abuse by her alcoholic parents, and her mother in particular. In the television series, it is revealed that Sookie and Tara maintain a close relationship because Tara accepted Sookie for what she was, and as a child Tara would run to Sookie's house to escape beatings from her mother. In the fourth book ''Dead to the World'', it is revealed that Tara has a sister and a brother who left home/town as soon as they could. Living Dead in Dallas In Living Dead in Dallas, Tara is engaged to Eggs Tallie, but this relationship ends when a secret sex party they attend, has a bad outcome. Bill informs Sookie that he owns the strip mall where Tara's store is located. Club Dead In Club Dead, she then opens up a clothing store called Tara's Togs, and then briefly dates the vampire Franklin Mott. Sookie meets Tara who is dating Franklin, she is at Club Dead, an actual nightclub, and the two drink and dance. Dead to the World In Dead to the World, Sookie meets up with Tara on the road, and she is introduces Sookie to Claudine Crane, during their conversation, she asks Tara does she know a Witch. Tara calls Holly Cleary, a witch, to ask if Sookie can come over to ask about witches. She then hugs Sookie and drives away. Dead as a Doornail In Dead as a Doornail, Franklin soon dumps her and gives her to the vampire Mickey who turns out to be a sadist. Tara owns a small house which Sookie visits to borrow an outfit to wear to Jackson Herveaux's funeral. The situation with Mickey gets so bad, Sookie and the vampire Eric Northman must take steps to rescue her. Definitely Dead All Together Dead During the events of All Together Dead, she and JB du Rone elope. Tara is currently pregnant with JB's twins. She confides this to Sookie, telling her that she did not plan on having a baby, but felt she should try her best and be the great mother that she herself never had. From Dead to Worse Dead and Gone Dead in the Family Dead Reckoning During the events of Dead Reckoning, it is Claude Crane who reveals that Tara is having twins, a boy and a girl. Sookie allows Tara to have the baby shower at her house. Physical Appearance Tara is Caucasian with smooth olive complexion, black hair and dark brown eyes. According to Sookie, "Tara always looks great." Tara looks successful, attractive, and secure, in most of her outfits. Personality She is described as smart, kind, and calm. Tara has a lot of intelligence that she uses to run Tara's Togs. Relationships Eggs Tallie In the second book, ''Living Dead in Dallas'', Tara is engaged to 'Eggs' Benedict Tallie, but this relationship ends when the secret sex party they are attending ends badly. Franklin Mott Sookie meets Tara, in Jackson, in Club Dead, and sees Tara with a vampire named Franklin Mott. In the following book, ''Dead to the World'', Sookie sees Tara in a new Camaro, a gift from Franklin. Mickey Franklin leaves Tara and gives her to a vampire Mickey. In subsequent novels, Sookie saves Tara from Mickey's abusive relationship with the help of Eric. JB du Rone It has also been said she has slept with JB du Rone, who has been friends with Sookie and Tara from their school years. Tara and JB du Rone decide to elope because suddenly something clicked between them and they thought they should marry. Tara is currently pregnant with JB's baby. She confides this to Sookie, telling her that she did not plan on having a baby, but felt she should try her best and be the great mother that she herself never had. Claude reveals that Tara is having twins, a boy and a girl. HBO Portrayal In the HBO series True Blood, Tara's character undergoes a number of changes from book to screen and has a more promient role than in the books. She is portrayed by Rutina Wesly throughout the series. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Living Dead in Dallas characters Category:Club Dead characters Category:Dead to the World characters Category:Dead as a Doornail characters Category:All Together Dead characters Category:Dead Reckoning characters Category:Definitely Dead characters Category:From Dead to Worse characters Category:Dead and Gone characters Category:Dead in the Family characters